The effects of amitriptyline in two doses (30 and l50 mg/day) as an analgesic are tested in patients with chronic orofacial pain. The following are evaluated: evaluation of chronic pain intensity and unpleasantness, mood, anxiety level, sleep disturbance, and beta-endorphin level in order to determine 1) if amitriptyline is useful in the management of chronic orofacial pain; 2) the optimum dosage for treatment; 3) to determine if there is an analgesic effect separate from antidepressant activity. The double blind incomplete cross-over design of drug administration is used and each subject is administered in two four-week periods, separated by a two week washout, one of the following: placebo, high dose amitriptyline, or low dose amitriptyline.